Season 3 Episode 3: Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi (The next morning in the sewer lair, the TMNM, except Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy, are asleep in bed. Unknown to them, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy are decorating for a birthday party in the room quietly. Suddenly, Charmy threw a pink party ribbon to Cream, when she accidentally tickled Silver’s nose with the ribbon, making him wake up with a sneeze, surprising Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy. Then Silver, upon noticing the decorations, was about to crawl out of bed when he knocked over his nightstand by accident, waking everyone up in alert) Sonic: We’re under attack! Tails: It must be Loki’s group! Knuckles: Come on out, Trickster, you puny god! Charmy: Chill out, guys. Silver: I made the noise by accident. (Then the others finally noticed the party decorations) Silver: Yeah. Charmy’s group was decorating this place. Amy: (Reading) Happy birthday, Mimi? (She realizes) Amy: It’s Mimi’s birthday today? Charmy’s group: Yeah! Big: We were decorating the place for the party. Charmy: Hey, that reminds me. I forgot to invite someone. (He pulls his Mobiancom out) Blaze: Who’s that? Charmy: Like.... Mimi, for example. (He winks at them, making them get it) Sonic: Ah, we get it now.... (At the planetarium, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, except Mimi, Kara, in her lab coat, and Roxanne are contacted by Charmy about Mimi’s birthday) Palmon: No, Charmy, we haven’t forgotten about Mimi’s party. Elise: We’ll all be there. Charmy: (On-screen) Okay, but about the menu.... Cream: (On-screen) What do you think of both pizza puffs and s’mores puffs with pizza dip, followed by two little pizza pudding and tiramisu-flavored pudding, like that? Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne: Good idea! Izzy: Anyway, let’s not discuss more of the party, Charmy. Aria: We’re here at the planetarium. Charmy: (On-screen) Really? What for? Twilight Sparkle: A meteorite just crashed in the area! (Nearby, Seifer came up to Elise’s group impatiently) Seifer: Enough primping, Elise’s group! You and Kara’re on live in twenty seconds. (Elise’s group and Kara nods and got ready to hang up) Elise: (To Charmy) That’s our cue, fellas. Rainbow Dash: See you tonight. Bye. Charmy: (On-screen) Bye. (They hang up. Then Seifer and Tai’s group prepared the interview while Christopher’s group stood back and watched along with Roxanne) Seifer: Three, two, one, roll ‘em. (Then the interview began) Kara: Good morning, Professor Von Ziflin. We’re so glad to be interviewing you today. Elise: Anyway, you claim the meteorite that landed last night is quite unusual. Elise’s group: Is that true? Von Ziflin: Decidedly so, Miss Oriana III, Professor Wallaroo, and girls. Its core is composed of an extremely rare isotope known as exaporon. (In the sewer lair’s main room, the TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie are watching the interview on the TV set as Cloud and Aerith came in) Allison: (On-screen) But why is there only half a meteorite? Kara: (On-screen) According to Von Ziflin, it split in two on impact. (Back at the planetarium....) Von Ziflin: We’re even keeping the other half under top security in order to examine it further at my laboratory across town. (During Von Ziflin’s line, Loki’s group, hidden nearby, sprayed a bottle of gas at the interview. Then suddenly, everyone covered their noses from the gas) Von Ziflin: What is going on? (In the sewer lair, our heroes are seeing the whole thing and saw Eggman grabbing the meteorite half) Tails: Hey, someone’s swiping the meteorite! Yuffie: Yeah, and that someone is our favorite bald-headed mustached creep; Dr. Eggman, along with Loki’s group. (Our heroes got determined) Sonic: This calls for action. (They were about to head out when Cloud and Aerith stopped them) Cloud and Aerith: Stop. Cloud: Nothing will be gained by running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Aerith: It’s too risky for now. (Realizing they’re right, our heroes reluctantly gave in and stopped. Back in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki’s group returned with the meteorite and presented it to Uka-Uka’s group) Cortex: (Gesturing to the Module) We’ve got to get that fixed. Eggman: Here is the meteorite, Uka-Uka’s group. (Uka-Uka accepted the meteorite) Uka-Uka: Well, it’s about time. (They go up to a machine and Uka-Uka placed the meteorite on the center) N. Gin: Once we harness the energy of the exaporon isotope, we’ll have the world in the palm of our hands.... Demidevimon: That is, if I had hands instead of wings. (Then they activated the machine and started harnessing the energy from the meteorite. At the surface at the Channel Six building, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, Kara, Roxanne, and Seifer have just returned with Mimi sitting at the desk) Seifer: Well, that turned out to be one fine mess; Allowing some caped criminal and his group to make off with a precious meteorite. Elise: Don’t worry, Seifer. Spike: Kara and us arranged a second interview with Professor Von Ziflin. (Mimi then got up and was about to walk out when Seifer spoke up to her) Seifer: And just where do you think you’re sneaking of to? Mimi: The coffee shop. I need something to eat. This diet is killing me. Seifer: Mimi, for once, will you forget about food? (He walks out) Mimi: (Groans a bit in annoyance) If only I could. (She walks up the group) Kara: Mimi, me and Elise’s group need some help on this meteorite story. Elise: Dig up everything you can about isotopes. (Kara hands Mimi the file of the interview, but Mimi groaned a bit in anger and placed the file on the desk) Mimi: I can’t stand it any longer! I must have something to eat! (Tai’s group got surprised) Palmon: No, Mimi, come back here! Joe: You can’t go off your diet! (They run after her along with Elise and Christopher’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne) Mimi: Oh, no? Just watch me. (Our heroes groaned a bit in annoyance a bit, knowing how Mimi is and followed her. Back in the center of the Earth in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group just finished harnessing the meteorite’s energy in the machine with Loki’s group watching) Tropy: Now to crystallize the exaporon. (Then activating the machine again, they crystallized the meteorite, making Uka-Uka’s group chuckle evilly a bit in victory) Mephiles: Just as we hoped. It worked. Loki’s group: Big deal. Hunter J: So you’ve crystallized it. Eggman: Now what? (Then Tropy used a magnetic capsule to suck the crystallized meteorite inside of the capsule and closed it up. Then they go up to a monitor and N. Brio pushed a button to pull up a giant enlarging ray gun) N. Brio: Whoever this exaporon-powered enlarging ray is aimed at will grow to six times his or her normal size. (They go up to the ray gun with the henchmen, except an absent Richard) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Just what the world needs; Eight six-foot tall monsters. Uka-Uka’s group: (Smirking evilly at Loki’s group) Wrong, our dear Vanitas. Infinite: We plan to use the enlarging ray on you and Loki’s group. (Tropy then poured the crystallized meteorite into the ray gun while Loki’s group got calmly surprised) Myotismon: Us? Cortex: Why are you being so generous? Loki: I thought you hated us. Uka-Uka: We do hate you. Oxide: There’s always the possibility it might malfunction. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Demidevimon: And who knows what might happen? (Loki’s group got determined) Loki’s group: We’ll take that chance, Uka-Uka’s group. Vanitas: Just think, we’ll be a veritable tower of power. (Then Uka-Uka spoke up) Uka-Uka: But this gun will only work on one person at a time. (After thinking it over, they turned to Vanitas, who realized and shrugged calmly) Vanitas: I guess I’ll be the guinea pig for now. (He goes up on the pedestal) Uka-Uka: Now we’ll do a dry run on Vanitas first, just to make sure all the bugs are out. (N. Gin sets up the ray gun) N. Gin: Now, Vanitas, don’t move a muscle. Tropy: This must be aimed precisely. (Then the ray gun’s energy fired on Vanitas. After it stopped, nothing happened at first) Vanitas: Nothing. (Loki’s group flatly glared at Uka-Uka’s group) Eggman: And you’re sure you got the kinks on that...? (Suddenly, Vanitas noticed his right hand started to get bigger) Vanitas: Whoa. What’s going on? (Then both Vanitas’ arms and hands got giant, making everyone else notice) Vanitas: What’s happening to me? (Then his legs and feet got giant first, then his torso, and finally his head, bumping it on the ceiling) Vanitas: Ow! (He and Loki’s group glared at Uka-Uka’s group) Vanitas: Get me down from here, and hurry! Myotismon: You heard my son! Now! Demidevimon: Patience, guys, patience. (Then N. Gin fired the ray gun at Vanitas and shrunk him down to four inches tall, much to Uka-Uka’s group's brief evil laughter and Loki’s group's annoyance) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Very funny! (Then N. Gin fired the ray gun at Vanitas again, and this time, he returned to normal size) Vanitas: You vile vortexes! Is this your idea of a joke? Hunter J: First the giant size, then the shrinking? What’s the big idea like that? Mephiles: Stop complaining. Except for a slight problem of headroom, it all went perfectly. Oxide: Now to test it above ground. Vanitas: (Crossing his arms in anger) Just make sure we’re in an open area. Cortex: Especially leg room. (Up at the surface, Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne followed Mimi to a local bakery) Mimi: Please, guys. Just one little cookie. (The group stopped her) Roxanne: Forget it, Mimi. We can’t. (Mimi then saw a sign above the bakery’s rooftop and got excited) Mimi: Oh, look! My favorite flavor of ice cream. (She became starry-eyed) Mimi: I can envision myself enjoying it already.... (Our heroes groaned a bit) Rainbow Dash: No way, Mimi. You’re sticking to your diet, and that’s that. Mimi: (Still starry-eyed) Oh, pleeeeease, with a cherry on top and ice cream in the middle? (Getting her pleading tone, our heroes sighed in defeat and gave in, since they knew they want to make Mimi happy for her birthday without telling her they remember her birthday) Heroes: Alright. Pinkie Pie: I want a cherry on top of mine, too, please. (Happy, Mimi dashed inside the bakery. Our heroes then walked into an empty alleyway to wait for Mimi to come out) Elise: I can’t believe we gave in to ice cream. Palmon: Well, Mimi does love ice cream. Chris: Just to make her happy. Roxanne: On her birthday. Kara: My sentiments exactly. (Suddenly, a brief tremor hits the alleyway) Rarity: Whoa! What’s that? (Then seeing the Module emerge from underground, the group ran out of the alleyway and peeked to see Loki’s group emerging from the Module) Heroes: (Whispering) Loki’s group. Tai: (Whispering) What’re those creeps up to this time? Kara: (Whispering) Considering they took the meteorite? (Loki’s group contacted Uka-Uka’s group on the communicator) Loki: We’re here, Uka-Uka’s group. Eggman: Send up the exaporon probe at once. (Then another brief tremor hits) Heroes: What’s going on here?! (Then another Module emerged with the exaporon probe attached to it, and our heroes got concerned as Trixie, who was picked up by the Module, pulled out her Mobiancom) Heroes: Trixie! Trixie: Mobians and allies, come in! Mobians and allies, come in, please! Anyone! (Then Shadow answered) Shadow: (On-screen) What’s wrong, guys? Are you in trouble? Trixie: Oh, boy, are we ever. Ace: Get up here, and hurry! (In the sewer lair....) Shadow: Just hang in there, guys. Sonata: (On-screen) Do we have a choice? (Then our heroes climbed onto the Cheapskates) Heroes: Mobian Power! (They head out. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group is contacting Loki’s group on the huge monitor screen where the portal was and N. Gin is trying to activate the enlarging ray gun) Myotismon: (On-screen) What’s the delay? Vanitas: (On-screen) Activate the enlarging ray. N. Gin: We’re trying, but something is interfering with the transmission. (Then they noticed the group trying to help Trixie get down from the enlarging ray) Uka-Uka: It’s that meddlesome female reporter and those ragtag meddlers. (Hearing Uka-Uka’s group, Loki’s group ran up to where our heroes are) Cortex: (On-screen) We’ll handle them. (Back at the surface, Mimi emerged with a big plastic bowl of ice cream with two cherries on top she bought and saw the group helping Trixie) Mimi: Trixie, guys? What happened? Heroes: Loki’s group, that’s what! Christopher: Quickly get help! Sora: While we wait for the Mobians and their allies! (Then Loki’s group appeared) Myotismon: We’re afraid it’s too late. (Then the TMNM and their allies emerged from a nearby manhole) Max: That’s what you think, fang face and his group! Charmy: Dudes, you’re about to get fur frenzied. (Loki’s group got angry) Loki: (Growls a bit in anger, then to Uka-Uka’s group) Hurry with that enlarging ray, Uka-Uka’s group! Tropy: (On-screen) We’re moving it into position now. (Then the enlarging ray gun lowered itself) Starlight: What’s happening now? (But then the enlarging ray gun fired, but it instead blasted Mimi, much to our heroes’ concern) Palmon: Oh, no! Matt: That weird ray has hit Mimi! (Mimi tried to break free from the blast, but she’s stuck) Commercial break (Mimi continued to struggle from the blast) Espio: We’ve got to get her out of there! (Our heroes ran up to Mimi to save her, but the blast’s barrier knocked them away) Silver: It’s no use. Tails: We can’t get past the electrical barrier. (Then the blast died down, and Mimi recovered. Finally down from the enlarging ray gun’s Module thanks to our heroes, Trixie ran up to her in concern along with our heroes) Palmon: Mimi, are you okay? (Mimi then noticed the ice cream in the bowl is all melted with the two cherries floating in it and got angry) Mimi: No! That stupid thing melted our ice cream! (Our heroes gave flat awkward looks) Matt: Yep. She’s alright. (Realizing those looks, Mimi calmed down) Mimi: Sorry. I’m okay, thanks for worrying about me. (Then they noticed Loki’s group getting away) Knuckles: Loki’s group is getting away! (Our heroes gave chase) Mimi: (Angrily) You’ll pay for shooting me and melting our ice cream! (Loki’s group reached their Module after the enlarging ray gun’s Module went underground) Loki’s group: Sayonara, Mobians and allies, for now. (Then Loki’s group went inside their Module and got away, much to our heroes’ chagrin) Kayla: Just great. Charmy: Bummer. Snake: We lossssst them. Vector: (To Sonic) What now, fearless leader? Sonic: We follow them. (They suddenly heard another noise) Shadow: Hold it. Rouge: What’s that noise? (Then seeing some lava emerging from the hole, our heroes backed away) Tiny: Get back guys! Kara: It’s volcanic lava! (Then the lava hardened as a rock, blocking the hole) Dingodile: I wonder what that was all about? Tai: Beats me. Ace: In fact, there’s something strange going on, and I have a feeling Loki’s group failed to do something that blasted Mimi a moment ago. You got that feeling as well? (Our heroes pondered and nods) Mimi: I’m worried something bad might happen to me. Joe: It’s okay, Mimi. Let’s just get back to Channel Six. Mimi: Okay. I guess I’m not in a mood to pig out for now. (Then she threw the bowl of melted ice cream out in a garbage can) Mimi: What a waste. (At the Channel Six building, Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne have returned) Palmon: You look a little strange, Mimi. One minute you’re hungry and the next thing, you’re not. Elise: Are you sure you’re okay? Mimi: I’ve never felt better or hungrier. (Elise and Tai’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne headed off into an office) Sunset Shimmer: We’ll be in our office. Applejack: If you need us, give us a holler. Mimi: Okay. (Christopher’s group headed out) Christopher: As for me and my group, we’re heading out. Heroes: Okay. (Then Christopher’s group left while Elise and Tai’s groups, except Mimi, and Kara, and Roxanne went into the office. Then Seifer comes in) Seifer: Well, Mimi, have you dug up those meteorite reports yet? (Realizing, Mimi answered nervously) Mimi: (Nervously) I was just about to do it, Seifer. Seifer: Good. I’ll go with you. (Once in the editing room, Mimi and Seifer saw a pile of file boxes) Mimi: I think it’s in that cabinet. (As she headed for a cabinet, Seifer suddenly felt something step on his foot heavily. It is Mimi’s foot, looking a little bigger) Seifer: Ow! Mimi: Oops. Sorry. Seifer: You klutz! (He noticed Mimi’s grown feet) Seifer: You and your big feet. (Offended, Mimi got angry) Mimi: I’ll have you know my feet are not big. Seifer: Oh, really? (He points at her feet and Mimi saw them bigger) Mimi: On second thought, they do look a little bigger. (Seifer then approached the file box pile) Seifer: I’ll need that file box. Get the ladder, will you? Mimi: You won’t need it. I think I can reach it with my.... (She gasped upon seeing her hands and arms are bigger now) Mimi: My arms? (Then her giant arms knocked the pile down on Seifer) Seifer: (Groans a bit) Mimi, you klutz. Mimi: Oops. Sorry, Seifer. My feet and arms are bigger. (Seifer got up impatiently) Seifer: Find those files and bring them to my desk! (He storms out as Mimi looked at her giant feet and giant arms in confusion) Mimi: Good heavens. What’s happening to me? Did it have something to do with that energy that shot me? (Back in the sewer lair’s lab, the TMNM and their allies are watching Tails studying some crystals in a test tube) Cosmo: What’s in the test tube, Tails? Tails: Some crystals I found where we encountered Loki’s group. (He realized what it is) Tails: Just as I suspected; Crystallized exaporon. Tikal: What does it mean? Tails: That Mimi could be in big trouble. And I do mean big literally! (Our heroes got concerned) Cream: Miss Mimi’s gonna become a giant?! Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao?! Tails: Yeah. (They head out. Back at the Channel Six building, Mimi’s still in the editing room confused of her giant arms and feet when she felt her legs getting gigantic) Mimi: This can’t be happening to me! (Out in the hallway, Elise and Tai’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne heard a huge crash from the editing room and got concerned) Roxanne: Mimi, are you alright? (Then they entered the room and saw a huge hole in the wall leading outside and got shocked) TK: Oh, no! Looks like a giant broke through! Patamon: I bet that’s Mimi as that giant! (Elise pulled her Mobiancom out and called our heroes) Elise: Come in, Mobians and allies! We need you! (In the Mobian Van, our heroes, including Christopher’s group, got the human allies’ call) Tails: Did you say a 10-foot hole in the wall leading to outside? Human allies: (On-screen) Yes. Elise: (On-screen) Something awful’s happened to Mimi and she’s gone. Palmon: (On-screen) We bet it has something to do with that energy that shot her. Kari: (On-screen) Or maybe a monster kidnapped her. Tails: Uh, I hate to tell you this, guys, but we’re afraid the “Monster” Kari mentioned is Mimi. Billy: As a giant. Tails: Exactly right, Billy. (Back at the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group is arguing with Loki’s group over their failure) Demidevimon: As usual, you botched a perfect plan. Loki’s group: Us?! Vanitas: You were the ones who aimed the enlarging ray at the wrong person! Oxide: We need more exaporon to repair the apparatus. Uka-Uka: Find the rest of that meteorite wherever it’s hidden. Loki: It won’t be easy now that the Mobians and their allies are on to us. Infinite: The Mobians and their allies will have their hands full trying to keep that girl from destroying the city. (Then he turned the huge monitor on, revealing Mimi, now a giant, walking around New York City carefully) Infinite: Observe her. Mimi: (On-screen) Oh, what a day. First, I nearly rip my dress, and now this. (She accidentally smashed a nearby billboard) Mimi: (On-screen) Oops. (The monitor turned off) Vanitas: (Scoffs) Looks like they will be busy. Loki: On second thought, we’ll get it. (They turned to the henchmen) Loki’s group: Arukenimon, men! (They approached) Komodo Brothers: You called? (Then they noticed they’re missing one more henchman) Cortex: Where’s Rilla Roo? Isn’t he...? Rilla: (Voice-over) Here! Don’t forget me! (The door opened and in came a new mutant. He is a half gorilla half kangaroo mutant with peach skin, brown fur, brown eyes, black eyebrows, a thick strong brown tail with a small peach underbelly, and wearing red and white striped pants and a black leather belt with a gold buckle. He was Richard Rooter, now Rilla Roo. The villains got impressed even more by his appearance) Uka-Uka: Well, your form’s not really bad. Villains: Yeah. Rilla: Thanks. (He changes the subject) Rilla: Anyway, we need that other meteorite, right? Ripper: Right, right! Hunter J: Well, you’ll be ditched, ditched if you don’t hurry into the Module! Loki’s group: Now, come on! (The henchmen and Rilla saluted and they head to the Module. At the surface in the city, Mimi accidentally stepped on a hot dog stand, scaring the vendor away) Mimi: Oh, excuse me. I didn’t mean to do that. (The Mobian Van arrived and approached Mimi) Charmy: Wow, dudes. Omega: Check out Mimi’s size. Tails: She’s turned into a 30-foot tall giant girl. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) There goes the neighborhood. (Then Mimi accidentally crushed some empty cars, and the owners began shouting at her) Mimi: Oops. Sorry. It was an accident. (Mimi backed into a bunch of construction metal bars, bending them accidentally) Mimi: Yikes. (She noticed them) Mimi: This is so embarrassing, and crazy. (Inside a research center, a crowd of people are clamoring in a panic upon seeing Mimi, ran out, and ran away from her) Man 1: (While running) Get me out! (Mimi got worried) Mimi: I’ve got to get back to Channel Six. Maybe my friends can help me. (She walks into an empty alleyway as the Mobian Van followed her. Nearby, the enlarging ray Module emerged from underground and out came Loki’s group and their henchmen, including Rilla. Loki’s group and the henchmen smirked evilly upon seeing the building empty) Vanitas: Oh, splendid. Sephiroth: She frightened everyone out of the building with her size. Hunter J: Now we’ll have no trouble breaking into Von Ziflin's laboratory. (Eggman pulled out a huge white tracking device) Eggman: This Exaporon Sensor will lead us to the meteorite. (He activated the Exaporon Sensor and it beeped rapidly near a closed window) Eggman: It’s in there. Cortex: (To Rilla and Mummymon) Rilla, Mummymon, use blaster grenades. Mummymon: Sure thing, Bosses. Rilla: Yeah, sure thing, Bosses. (Then after Rilla and Mummymon activated the blaster grenades, they threw them at the wall, blowing it up. After going inside through the hole, they looked around) Eggman: Something’s wrong. The signal is growing weaker. (They noticed that their target is missing) Eggman: Blast it! The exaporon isn’t here. Cortex: It must be hidden someplace else. Loki: But where? (At the Channel Six building, a news reporter is making a report involving Mimi) Reporter: This is a Channel Six emergency report on the giant girl. We advise all viewers to remain calm, stay off the streets.... (Then he noticed Mimi’s giant face at the window) Reporter: What? (He turned to the camera in a panic) Reporter: And above all, don’t panic! (He runs away. Outside, the Mobian Van pulled up to Mimi) Sonic: Look, there she is! (Tails called out to Mimi from the window) Tails: We’ll help you, Mimi! Just try not to move a muscle. (Hearing Tails, Mimi got relieved) Mimi: The Mobians. (Then her hat knocked over the transmitter tower on top of the Channel Six building and spilling two electrical cable wires towards the ground) Mimi: Uh-oh. Look out! (Our heroes see the wires in front of them) Silver: You heard her, Christopher, look out! Blaze: We’re headed right for those cables. (Christopher stomped on the brake, but it wouldn’t stop) Christopher: I can’t stop! (He tried again repeatedly) Commercial break (The Mobian Van got closer to the wires) Braeburn: Christopher, stop! Tails: Or we’ll be toasted Mobians and allies! Christopher: (Trying) I can’t! The brakes are out! Kayla: I sometimes wonder what you guys would do without me. (Then she fired her grappling hook at a nearby lamppost and tied the other end on the Mobian Van’s anchor) Max: Great move, Kayla! Kayla: It’s all in the wrist. (Then the Mobian Van skidded to a stop and missed the wires. Then our heroes came out) Vector: I’ll handle these. (He threw his sais at the wires, making them stop. Then they see the knocked over transmitter tower) Silver: But it’s not over yet. Shadow: We still have to fix that transmitter tower. Tails: Will this help? (Then he, with Kayla’s help, fired two grappling hooks to the Channel Six building roof and Kayla and Sonic climbed to the top while Tails and Charmy flew up there) Charmy: Boy, is this a great way to travel or what? (Once at the rooftop, they got up there) Kayla: Ta-da! (They see the transmitter tower’s power switch electrifying surges on itself) Sonic: There’s the nasty culprit. Charmy: Hey, not to worry, dudes. (He picks up a nearby pipe) Charmy: This one’s on me. (Then he threw the pipe at the switch, turning off the electricity surge. Relieved, Mimi sighed) Mimi: Thank you, guys. (She then started to tear up and cry) Mimi: (Starting to cry) I feel like such an overgrown klutz. (Sonic speaks up, trying to cheer her up) Sonic: Now, Mimi, It’s not that bad. Mimi: (Crying) Yes, it is. I’ll never be normal again. (Then Charmy tried his turn) Charmy: Aw, lighten up, Mimi. It’s no biggie of a deal. Mimi: (Aghast while crying) “No biggie of a deal?!” (She starts being on the verge of crying even more) Kayla: (Sarcastically) Nice work, Charmy. You and your big mouth. Mimi: (Aghast while crying) “Big mouth?!” (Kayla realized her mistake as Mimi got ready to cry) Kayla: (Winces apologetically) Oops, sorry.... (Then Mimi finally broke down crying, spilling giant tears from her eyes onto the street as our heroes dodged) Knuckles: Hey! Cut it out. Omega: I just had my armor waxed. Cream: Please don’t cry, Miss Mimi! You’ll drown us with your tears like that. (Then Mimi eased her crying down) Mimi: (Crying a bit) And I used to think it would be fun to be tall! (Noticing a nearby blue blanket hanging out to dry with the laundry, Cream and Cheese flew up to it, took it, and offered it to Mimi) Cream: Just don’t blow loud, or you’ll break windows from that reaction. Cheese: (Agreeing happily) Chao, chao. (Mimi sniffled, accepted the blanket as a handkerchief, and, doing what Cream and Cheese said, softly blew her nose on the blanket without doing it loudly. Once that’s done, she wiped her tears away with the blanket) Mimi: (Starting to feel better) Thank you, Cream. You’re the best. (Then she changed the subject, feeling better) Mimi: By the way, Cream, I guess you knew my loud nose blowing would break the windows because of a movie, right? Cream: (Nods) Yes. Also because of science, courtesy of Miss Cosmo and Mr. Tails. (Tails and Cosmo rubbed the back of their heads with blushes and chuckles a bit) Sonic: Well, at least things can’t get any worse. (Then Elise and Tai’s groups came up) Elise: They just did. Tai: Listen to this. (Izzy showed on a little TV monitor the reporter making an emergency announcement along with some military tanks coming into the city) Reporter: (On-screen) And the military has been called out to take charge of this emergency. Their assignment; To sedate and capture this dangerous, overgrown menace. Izzy: Did you hear that? Gatomon: The entire army is after Mimi now. Charmy: Well, hey, maybe if she just scrunches down, they won’t notice her, huh? Sonic: We’re gonna have to hide her out, and I know just the place. (Later, outside the city, our heroes, including Kara and Roxanne, are driving the news van to an abandoned airport) Twilight Sparkle: This is really out in the boonies. Allison: I hope they gave us the right directions. Kara: There’s the airport. Roxanne: But where are the Mobians and their allies? (Then they spot a storage cabin’s garage doorway exposing Mimi’s feet) Joe: There’s Mimi's feet. (Inside, they found our heroes standing over Mimi, who is asleep, and Elise is videotaping her) Vector: Some people look a lot taller when they’re lying down. Elise: I wish we’d brought more videotape. I’ll run out before I get to her knees. (Then she made it suddenly) Elise: I’ll be darned. I made it. (Then she finished videotaping Mimi. Then they went over to Tails looking through a microscope) Cosmo: Well, Tails, making any progress? Tails: I’m hoping the exaporon will reverse the effects of the enlarging ray. But I’ll need a larger sample. Izzy: No problem. Kara knows where one is. Kara: That’s right. Professor Von Ziflin told me that the other half of the meteorite is in the planetarium vault. Dingodile: Did you hear that from my sister, fellas? Heroes: Yeah! Sonic: Then let’s make Mobian tracks! (They charge out while Elise and Tai’s groups stayed behind. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group contacted Loki’s group and their henchmen) Mephiles: Loki’s group, where are you? Eggman: (On-screen) Uka-Uka’s group, this Exaporon Sensor of yours is a piece of junk. Cortex: (On-screen) We searched all over and came up empty-handed. Demidevimon: And also empty-headed. Infinite: Do you realize where those Mobians and their allies are at this very instant? (Tropy pushed a button to a GPS) Tropy: They’re headed for the planetarium. (At the planetarium at the surface, Von Ziflin came out and was about to lock the doors when our heroes arrived in the Mobian Van) Sonic: You there! (After the Mobian Van parked, the mutants, in their police squad disguises, got ready to emerge with Christopher’s group, Kara, and Roxanne) Espio: (Whispering) I sure hope this works. (Then they came out to Von Ziflin) Kara: Hold it right there, Professor. Von Ziflin: (To Kara and Roxanne) Professor Wallaroo and Roxanne? (To Christopher’s group and disguised mutants) And who are you guys? Knuckles: (In a deep voice) Military business. Arturo: Exactamundo! Know what I mean? Charmy: (In a deep voice) We’ve come for that meteorite, dude. Sonic: (In a deep voice) It’s needed for Operation Mimi. Tout suite. Roxanne: They have a point. (Understanding, Von Ziflin prepared to let them in) Von Ziflin: By all means. Follow me. (They go inside. Once at the vault, Von Ziflin prepared to open it) Vector: (In a deep voice) Move it, Professor. We military people work on a strict time schedule. Von Ziflin: Ja, I’m hurrying as fast as I can. (Then he opened the vault, revealing....) Von Ziflin: There you have it, the other half of the meteorite. (They go up to it) Tails: (Whispering) Come to papa. (Then they heard a crash from outside the doors) Espio: What’s going on? (Outside, it’s revealed to be the henchmen carrying a planetarium pole and using it as a battering ram to burst open the doors while Loki’s group is watching) Myotismon: Hurry, you cretins! Hunter J: We don’t have all night! Pinstripe: You ready, guys? Henchmen: Yeah! Arukenimon: On the count of five, we ram it. (Loki’s group got annoyed) Vanitas: Oh, never mind. Sephiroth: We’ll do it ourselves. (Then he lopped the doors open with his Masamune) Loki’s group: Surprise! Sonic: It’s Loki's group! Von Ziflin: What is going on here? (Knuckles made up a lie) Knuckles: (In a deep voice) Army maneuvers, Professor. Silver: (In a deep voice) Top secret stuff. Amy: (In a deep voice) We’re about to engage the enemy, and it could get messy. (Von Ziflin understood and ran) Von Ziflin: I’d better leave. I’m a scientist, not a jungle fighter. (Once he’s gone, the mutants discarded their disguises and they and Christopher’s group got ready to fight) Sonic: Let’s do it, guys! (Rilla then speaks up) Rilla: Remember me, Mobians and allies? (Our heroes got confused) Rouge: That voice.... (Silver and Omega scanned him and realized) Silver: Richard Rooter! Omega: As a mutant! Rilla: Yeah, well, refer to me as Rilla Roo from now on! Half kangaroo, half gorilla! Eggman: (Changing the subject) Just fight them, Banana Eater! (Realizing, the henchmen charged into battle. Koala ran up to a medium-sized planet model) Koala: What do you know? Just like Friday night at the bowling alley. (He then yanked the planet model up and threw it like a bowling ball at our heroes) Snake: Headssss up, guysssss! (They jump out of the way and the planet model crashed into a wall, shattering) Vanitas: Quickly! Cortex: Grab the meteorite. (Loki’s group and their henchmen charged at the vault and the henchmen entered) Komodo Joe: Right, Bosses. Moe: We won’t let you down. Rilla: Like they said. (They grab the meteorite. Then Charmy slid down on a giant telescope towards the Saturn model hanging on the ceiling) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then he grabbed the Saturn model’s ring and jumped at Loki’s group and their henchmen, who were about to get away with the meteorite) Charmy: Yo, geeks! Try this hula hoop on for size! (Then he threw the ring at the villains, stopping them and making them drop the meteorite) Loki: What the...?! (Then Tails caught the meteorite) Tails: Gotcha! (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen struggled to break free from the ring, causing them to fall over and roll out of the planetarium and into the Module) Omega: They’re getting away! Vector: That’s what they think. (Suddenly, just when they go after Loki’s group, the Mobiancom beeped, making them stop) Sonic: Hold it. The Mobiancom. (Espio answered) Espio: What is it, guys? Sora: (On-screen) Everyone, we’re in big trouble. And I do mean big literally! Elise: (On-screen) Mimi just woke up. (At the abandoned airport....) Agumon: And she’s headed for the city with a huge case of the munchies. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen broke free from the ring and retreated underground in the Module) Cream: They’re getting away! Espio: Forget them for now. Sonic: Right now, we gotta help Mimi get back to normal size fast! (They hurry to the Mobian Van. Later in the city streets, our heroes rode the Mobian Van, looking for Mimi) Sonic: I don’t see any sign of her. Ace: Well, she shouldn’t be too hard to see. (Charmy then spotted Mimi walking tiredly and she is now 50-feet tall) Charmy: Check it out! Chris: There she is! Mimi: Food. I must have food. Christopher: She’s growing taller by the minute. Sonic: That’s why she’s so hungry. (In the Mobian Van, Tails and Cosmo worked on the cure from the meteorite) Tails: If Cosmo and I can just get her to swallow this large economy-size exaporon capsule, it might reverse the growth process. Cosmo: And she’ll be back to normal for good. (Then they noticed the military tanks coming in) Knuckles: Lots of luck. Ace: We got to beat out the entire army first. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Reaching an empty construction site, our heroes parked the Mobian Van and got Mimi’s attention by calling to her) Cream: Miss Mimi, it’s us, the Mobians! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Mimi noticed them and got calmly confused) Mimi: Mobians? Tails: Yeah, you remember? Max: The good guys who always wear different colors? Kayla: Your friends? (Mimi realized) Mimi: Oh, right. I forgot for a sec. Cosmo: Tails and I mixed up an antidote that might work. (She and Tails showed the capsule) Mimi: What do I do with this? Tails and Cosmo: Swallow it! Mimi: Swallow it? Sure. But I don’t anything to drink it down. Kayla: What do you want to drink? Mimi: Well, when I was little, my mother gave me my medicine in a spoonful of ice cream. (Realizing, Charmy got an idea and ran off to do something) Sonic: Well, Mimi, you’re a big girl now. Big: Yeah, a really big girl. (Suddenly, a blast from a tank hit the wall nearby, getting their attention) Tails: And we’ve got big problems. (With the tanks, Seifer is videotaping the events from a news van while following them) Seifer: What a scoop! Elise’s group will be so jealous when they find out I beat them to this story. (He chuckles a bit) Seifer: I love that idea! (Then Charmy returned with an ice cream stand and brought it next to an empty clean cement mixer) Shadow: What the heck is that? Charmy: Well, Mimi’s story gave me a totally awesome idea. (Realizing, our heroes joined in helping Charmy by lifting the ice cream stand) Chris: (Struggling) Help us lift this thing, Tiny. (Tiny helped out and poured the chocolate ice cream into the mixer) Tiny: Okay, Cosmo and Tails. Dingodile: Pop in that pill. (Tails and Cosmo then dropped the pill in the ice cream) Kara: Now, let’s get shaking that shake! (Then she pulled the lever on the mixer and mixed the pill with the ice cream. With Seifer, he and the tanks are getting closer) Seifer: (Smirks playfully) This is the moment I’ve been waiting for! Call the station and tell them to put me on live feed in thirty seconds. (With our heroes, Mimi picked up the mixer while a bunch of blasts from the tanks missed) Mimi: Now what? Big: You scarf it down! (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: What else? Mimi: Okay. Here goes. (She then drank the ice cream and pill down) Mimi: Mmm. Not bad. (Suddenly, she started to slowly shrink) Mimi: What’s happening to me? I-I’m shrinking now! (Our heroes rejoiced) Tikal: Way to go, Cosmo and Tails! Christopher: Fantastic! (The tanks and news van arrived slowly) Seifer: Seifer Almasy here with a Channel Six exclusive eyewitness report on the capture of that mountain-sized menace.... (Then they see Mimi back to her normal size and got calmly surprised) Seifer: (Surprised) Mimi Tachikawa? Mimi: Sorry, Seifer, you’re too late. (Winks at him) There’s no more ice cream left. (Seifer got dejected while groaning a bit in annoyance. Later in the sewer lair at night, our heroes celebrated Mimi’s birthday with Elise and Christopher dancing to some dance music with Tails and Cosmo) Elise: Great, Cosmo and Tails! Christopher: What do you call that dance? Tails: The Mobian Trot. Cosmo: We invented it since we were first mutated. Cloud: (Chuckles a bit, to the human allies) Trust me and Aerith. Aerith: This is one move Cloud and I did not teach them. (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with the food they planned on having for the party) Charmy: Hey, dudes! Cream: It’s scarfing time! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Cream: We got thirty-one flavors of ice cream pizza. Charmy: Everything from vanilla meatballs to my personal favorite, anchovy butterscotch! Mimi: Do you have any chocolate fudge with extra garlic? Cream and Charmy: You bet. Cream: One for each delicate hand. Charmy: Here you are, Little Lady. Mimi: (Giggles a bit) “Little Lady.” I never thought I’d hear that again. Palmon: And as for your diet.... (She winks at Mimi) Palmon: Just for today on pigging out. Mimi: (Agreeing) But not too much. That would be big trouble. (Our heroes laughed at that joke and then resumed their festivities) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 3 Episodes